Wolfen Moon
by Wolfca
Summary: The team is offworld when they get attacked and one of their own is mortally wounded by a wolf like creature. However things aren't always what they seem when they see wolf eyes and hear howling at night. Sanctuary crossover. (On Hold)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Author's Note: **Still not a 100% sure with this story idea but i'll see how it goes to see if i continue it.

**Setting:** This is set during the end of Season 7 but Heroes doesn't happen as Dr Frasier is too good of a character to die. Also this may turn into a Sanctuary crossover

**Wolfen Moon **

**Chapter 1 **

It was cool on the planet. But Colonel O'Neill was grumbling about the trees. Major Carter just hides a smile as she followed him. Daniel just rolled his eyes as he picked his way through the trees. Teal'c was just... Teal'c. Teal'c just plodded through, not bothered by the uneven terrain or anything for that matter. After a few miles walk, they came to an open field and a settlement. Several female poked they're heads up from tending the fields. Upon seeing the team they screamed and ran away.

"What did you do Daniel?" O'Neill said as he turned to face the young archaeologist.

"Nothing! Not even a wave." Daniel said back to him.

"Well go calm them down Mr Talkalot." O'Neill said to him as he pointed behind him to the fleeing people.

Daniel groaned before leading the team through the field. Once on the other side, the team was approached by the men of the village. They were all tall and broad. Daniel went to talk but was beaten by the oldest of the group. His voice was brutish and deep.

"Who are? Where you from?" The elder asked.

"We're peaceful explorers from Earth..." Daniel started.

"Earth? What sort of name is that? Might as well call it Dirt!" One of the other men joked.

"We come through the Stargate." Daniel told them and very quickly could sense that perhaps it wasn't the best move.

"That Stone Gate?" the elder yelled at them, raising his staff like a weapon.

"Yes." Daniel replied.

O'Neill and Carter automatically reached for their P-90's, ready to bring them to aim. Teal'c gripped his Staff weapon ready to bring it down, his finger on the trigger, ready to open the weapon. Daniel was nervous. He looked between his team and the men.

"If you value your lives, you will go back to the hell from whence you came! Or may Odin strike you down!" The elder yelled raising his staff above his head.

Before Daniel could explain that they know of the gods of which he mentioned, O'Neill had fired a shot over they're heads. Daniel went to yell something but a feral growl brought his attention back to the group of men.

"Kill those people Fenris sons!" The elder yelled.

Before the teams' eyes, the two of men growled and roared. They're bodies changing. They dropped to be on all fours as bones seemed to crack into new positions. Ears grew pointer and their jaws turned into a muzzle. Clothes tore off their bodies as the mass of black and grey fur covered their bodies. Eyes which were once brown turned to ice staring at the team menacingly.

"Ok campers. I think we've out stayed our welcome lets go." O'Neill yelled as they all ran away.

The elder just laughed as the two men, now wolves, waited a few moments, pacing beside the fields. The thrill of a hunt pounding in their hearts. The team was running as fast as they could towards the gate.

"Carter, Jackson, send the signal to command!" O'Neill yelled as he stopped to cover their six.

Teal'c also stopped to guard his friend. Between them they would watch for movement then run back a few metres before checking. O'Neill and Teal'c didn't like the fact it was silent. Not even a rustle of leaves. Carter and Jackson were at the gate and Daniel got to work on the DHD. Carter was being a bit impatient but then it could also have been shock.

"Hurry up Daniel!"Carter urged him on, slapping his arm with each word.

"Stop hitting me! I'm going as fast as I can." Daniel told her as he finished the sequence.

The welcoming sound of the kawoosh was music to their ears. Carter sent the signal before radioing the colonel. However he was already running at them yelling.

"Watch you sides!" O'Neill yelled.

Before they could react, the two wolves had jumped out of the trees from either side and went straight for Daniel. Daniel felt immense pain as the wolves slammed into his body and their jaws clamped down onto his arm and neck. Daniel screamed and the team tried to figure out how best to help their friend in need. The two large wolves were trying to tear him apart. They could hear his military grade uniform tearing as the one of his neck pinned him down while the other pulled.

Carter quickly levelled her P-90 and set it to single shot as he pulled the trigger lightly. The resounding bang startled the wolves for split second before the one holding Daniel's neck yelped and let go. The bullet hit it in the shoulder. The wolf pulling on his arm growled but continued to pull Daniel away. The freed wolf now eyed up Carter and was about to attack but before Daniel was out of reach he grabbed hold of the wolf and tugged it with him. The wolf snarled before spinning and clamping its jaws onto his chest. Daniel screamed again as he brought a knee up and cracked the wolf in the head. The one on its arm let go and snapped at his knee. Daniel was nearly sick when he heard the crack of his leg getting broken. The other wolf returned to his chest having chewed through his BDU and jacket and making short work of the t-shirt.

Teal'c aimed his staff weapon and shot the wolf on Daniel's leg in its side. The wolf flew away with the blast and tried as it might it couldn't get up. Its side was burned badly. The other wolf turned to face Teal'c and O'Neill with blood soaked jaws before running away. O'Neill crouched down and pulled the trigger not letting go until he saw the wolf flipped nose over tail dead. The other wolf now found its footing but was put down as Carter opened fire on it.

"Carter go dial up the gate and let them know the situation! Teal'c, help me get Daniel!" O'Neill ordered as he got to his feet and ran over to his injured friend.

Carter ran over to the DHD and got to work. O'Neill looked at Daniel, his hands automatically wrapped around his throat to try and stop the bleeding. Daniel's eyes were wide as his skin went almost white with shock. O'Neill was finding it hard to keep a tight grip over the wound on his neck as the fast pumping blood was forcing its way out.

"Come on Danny, stay with us." O'Neill pleaded as he was glad Teal'c now wrapped his larger hands round his throat.

O'Neill quickly took off his belt to make a tourniquet for Daniel's leg glad when the younger man screamed in pain when O'Neill tightened the belt.

"That's good Danny; it means you're still alive." O'Neill told him as he finished tying it up.

"Sir, the gate is open and they're waiting!" Carter yelled as she used her gun to hold the gate open.

O'Neill looked at Daniel getting ready to help lift him when he noticed Daniel was struggling to breathe. O'Neill gently touched Daniel's face and Daniel's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but all that happened was a gurgling bubble of blood erupting out of his mouth before silence and Daniel's body went limp. That was enough for Teal'c and O'Neill to grab him and run towards the gate. Carter followed them through with a silent prayer that they hadn't lost Daniel again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm not happy at all with this chapter and it seems like thre isn't much interest in this story so it may suddenly disappear entirely

**Chapter 2**

No sooner was O'Neill through did he begin shouting as he and Teal'c laid Daniel on the ramp.

"Medic! Get me a god damn medic!" O'Neill yelled.

Dr Frasier and her team ran up the ramp and got Daniel loaded up on the gurney. Dr Frasier checked for a pulse before jumping onto the gurney and began chest compressions. The team moved quickly to take him to the infirmary. The Iris was sealed behind SG-1 but they didn't care. They knew Daniel had died and all they could do was hope and wait that Dr Frasier was able to reveal him and make him better. General Hammond stood at the bottom of the ramp, not sure how to approach a clearly distraught team. Carter paced for a bit before deciding to storm off. Hammond didn't stop her figuring she was possibly heading to the infirmary for news. Teal'c remained quiet as he walked down the ramp as well. Hammond saw shock in his eyes as the Jaffa left the room without his usual nod.

O'Neill was now sitting on the ramp staring at his bloodied hands. Hammond could only guess what was going through the Colonel's mind. O'Neill looked up at Hammond and Hammond silently nodded for him to leave. As O'Neill walked past Hammond he expected to hear when the de-briefing was however there wasn't any so O'Neill took that as Hammond's silent way of saying check on Jackson. By the time O'Neill was cleaned up and standing outside the infirmary, he saw Carter and Teal'c already there. Carter was slumped against the wall clearly crying into her arms tat rested on her raised knees. From the infirmary he could hear them use the defibrillator and O'Neill guess Carter had heard much more coming inside. Teal'c was the ever guard standing opposite Carter, even though his face looked upset, he was always guarding from danger. O'Neill joined Carter on the floor and not caring about regs; he wrapped an arm round his 2IC and pulled her to his arms.

It was hours later before Dr Frasier stepped outside, looking a little worse for wear. Clearly the operation had tested her abilities and her resolve. Everyone looked at Dr Frasier, waiting for her prognosis.

"He's alive, barely. The damage was extensive with massive bleeding." Dr Frasier told them.

"Will he make it?" O'Neill asked.

"Hopefully. I'm taking it one day at a time right now. Though right now I'd say he'd recover. Whether he'll be able to use his arm again or report for duty is another matter." Dr Frasier replied.

Everyone nodded grimly. He'd live but not completely. Over the next few days there had been no change in Daniel apart from a raging fever. Dr Frasier has combating the fever but it wouldn't let up, it was like he was fighting a massive infection. Dr Frasier did a blood test and found there was something unexplained in his blood. It was something she had never seen before.

"Dr Frasier do you believe it to be an infection from the people or the animal that had attacked?" Hammond asked as they were all sitting in the de-briefing room.

"Sir, if I might say the people and the animal was the same." O'Neill injected in.

"Are you saying the people are some sort of... werewolves?" Hammond asked as Frasier looked shocked at what she was hearing.

"That's the best way to describe them." Carter also agreed.

"If that's the case then this 'infection' could very well be some sort of Lycanthropy disease." Dr Frasier theorised.

"Does that mean there is a cure?" Hammond asked.

"I'm not sure. Lycanthropy has always been associated as a psychological medically or as the medical condition that causes excess hair. An actually person changing from human to animal or even half animal is the work of fiction." Dr Frasier replied.

"But it works as what? A parasite? Virus?" Hammond inquired.

"That's the thing I'm not sure. Apart from the high fever and all the rest of the signs showing he's fighting some sort of infection. Now all I can do is fight the symptoms right now but with his other injuries, he's going to need a miracle to pull through." Dr Frasier answered.

"Well let's pray for a miracle." Hammond said to them all grimly.

It was days later when the fever suddenly died down. However Dr Frasier noticed something else which didn't seem right. Once again everyone grouped together to discuss it.

"How is Dr Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"The fever has died down. However the infection is still there. But that is not what concerns me the most." Frasier said not sure how to explain.

"How so?" Teal'c asked.

"His body is healing the injuries much quicker than normal." Dr Frasier replied knowing how it might sound.

"But that's a good thing right. We get Danny Boy back on his feet much sooner then, right?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes but the healing rate isn't right. Nor is it that I can't find anything to get rid of the infection in his body. In fact the infection is merging with his own cells. Effectively re-writing his DNA." Dr Frasier replied.

"Re-writing his DNA into what? A werewolf?" Carter asked.

"I don't know."Dr Frasier hated to admit it.

Weeks passed and all Daniel had left was faint scars from his wounds. All of SG-1 took turns to watch Daniel as he rapidly healed. Carter was on watch when Daniel seemed to recover enough. Daniel slowly opened his eyes for the first time in months.

"Where am I?" Daniel asked groggy as he tried to place where he was.

Feeling something stuck in his arm he became terrified. Daniel tried to pull it out but his strength was weak. Something grabbed hold of his arm. Daniel tried to fight it till he heard a familiar voice.

"Daniel easy you're in the infirmary." Carter said to him as she held him down.

Dr Frasier came over as well. Daniel calmed down upon hearing Carter's voice.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. How you feeling?" Dr Frasier asked.

"Weak." Daniel replied as his eyes began to focus more.

"I'm not surprised; you've been out of it for a couple of months." Dr Frasier replied.

"Months?" Daniel seemed shocked.

"Yes and you should be still out of it for longer. I'd still like to keep you under observation." Dr Frasier said before walking away.

"Sam what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"We're not sure Daniel. You seem to be infected with something that we don't know what it's doing or how to stop it." Carter replied.

No matter what she could never lie to Daniel.

"Tell me more Sam. Am I dying or something? What is it this time?" Daniel asked clearly upset about the situation.

"We're not sure." Sam managed to say which was true.

"Sam?" Daniel asked a bit more forcibly.

Sam winced but didn't want to say anything.

"Sam tell me please." Daniel asked a hint of anger in his voice.

Sam flinched even more taking a step away from Daniel. Daniel looked at Sam and realised he may have snapped a bit too harsh.

"I'm sorry Sam." Daniel apologised.

"It's ok. I would freak out as well." Sam replied as she gently squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Just tell me something Sam, please." Daniel begged still holding Sam's hand.

Sam sighed heavily as she weighed up her options.

"Daniel we believe you may have caught some sort of Lycanthropy." Sam told him.

"What!" Daniel snapped suddenly.

Carter really jumped back from him as she stared in fright at eyes that were no longer human blue but wolf blue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry for updating a little late, having a spot of writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know i'm not happy with it but i hope you guys do.

**Chapter 3**

Carter was taken aback by Daniels changing eyes. It actually terrified her to see his normal blues change to golden colour. Her first fear was that Daniel was in fact a Goa'uld but they didn't glow. Daniel blinked and his blue eyes came back through and he looked sorry.

"I'm sorry Sam; I didn't mean to scare you. I guess you could say I'm scared myself." Daniel apologised.

Sam didn't know if he knew his eyes changed or not but the fear ran so deep in her that she didn't mention anything. Instead she just left infirmary and holed up in her room blaming it on the lack of sleep she had from watching Daniel. When Sam woke up a few hours feeling less tired. She remembered what happened and just shook her head believing it was her tiredness that had caused her to see things. It was several days later and Dr Frasier had deemed Dr Jackson fully healed even though his unknown infection was still there.

"I feel fine and no one will tell me what it is." Daniel said to his friends.

"We're not sure Dr Jackson but it seems to be some sort of blood infection so as long as your blood doesn't come into contact with anyone else's you'll be ok." Dr Frasier told him.

"Great. Still don't know what it is." Daniel replied not happy.

Daniel headed back to his office to work on any work and translating he had left to do. Seeing as he couldn't return to active duty with this blood infection which he felt fine.

"Sir we have to tell him what happened to him. He clearing doesn't remember much. If this is some sort of lycanthropy we have no idea how it will manifest itself." Dr Frasier advised to the rest of SG-1.

"How so Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Well from mythology sense he could suddenly turn into a wolf or some half human half wolf monster we don't know. Sir he could potentially be dangerous if he does in fact change." Dr Frasier said.

"So when's the next full moon?" O'Neill joked.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow not getting the joke.

"What does a full moon have to do with lycanthropy?" Teal'c asked.

"See in the movies when someone is a werewolf or lycanthropy, when there is a full moon they change forms." O'Neill explained.

"I see." Teal'c replied.

"Colonel I doubt a full moon is going to affect him. But in either case the next full moon isn't for another two weeks." Carter said.

"Shouldn't we tell Dr Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

The room was silent. No one knew how to tell him or what to say.

"Carter why don't you try and explain to him." Hammond offered.

"Me?" Carter asked looking a little scared.

"Major? Is there something wrong?" Hammond asked picking up on Carter's tone.

"No, nothing sir." Carter replied quite quickly.

Hammond gave her a questioning look but didn't say anything. Everyone departed and Sam paced in her lab for how to deal with telling Daniel he was possibly going to turn into a werewolf. Sam went down to his office and found him working over a tablet which wasn't too unusual.

"Sam, come in. Is there something I can help you with?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel there's something we've been meaning to tell you." Carter replied not happy that she had to tell him.

"What is it Sam?" Daniel asked concern on his face.

Sam tapped on the desk and Daniel knew it was a nervous gesture.

"Sam is this about that infection?" Daniel theorised.

"It is." Sam said.

"Well?" Daniel asked.

"We believe you may have lycanthropy." Sam replied.

"Lycanthropy? As in werewolf?" Daniel asked.

Sam nodded. Daniel just laughed till he realised Sam was being serious.

"Sam I don't believe you." Daniel told her.

"Daniel the other day your eyes changed. I thought it was tired but now I realise it wasn't." Sam replied.

"My eyes aren't golden! They are blue, always have been. And no I'm not a Goa'uld!" Daniel shouted back his anger at breaking point.

"I'm not calling you a Goa'uld. But I did see your eyes go wolf golden. I wouldn't lie to you." Sam tried to remain calm but she was getting frightened by Daniel's sudden anger.

"But you held this information back from me. I asked you Sam in the infirmary as I could trust you to be honest with me. Yet you ran away. Now you're telling me I'm a werewolf!" Daniel slammed his fist down on his desk.

Sam's speech was frozen; all she could do was point at Daniel. Daniel put his fists on the table and leaned on them. His whole body felt tense suddenly. Sam grabbed a mirror and placed it between Daniel's fists carefully. Daniel looked down and saw Sam was right. His eyes were like a wolf's.

"I don't believe it!" Daniel growled and instantly put a hand to his throat.

Sam backed up to the doorway hearing Daniels voice change to a deep tone. The office was filled with the sound of Daniel groaning and bones popping and cracking. Sam just watched in horror at what was happening to her best friend. Daniel gasped in pain as he clutched at his chest. It was a few moments and more cracking of bone before his chest changed shape to resemble a wolf's barrel chest. Daniel couldn't believe it as he tore his shirt and jacket off. Horror crossed Daniel's face as his body changing. His fingers elongated as his nails turned into sharp curved black claws. His legs changed shape to resemble that of a human wolf. His army issue boots split as his feet changed into clawed toes. Even how he stood changed as if he was walking on his toes with his knees bent. Last was his face as his teeth changed to canines and his ears grew pointed. Muscles grew out so his strange human form resembled that of the half wolf half human form typical of a werewolf. Thick black hair grew all over his body. Once the change was done Daniel collapsed on all fours in exhaustion.

Sam slowly crept round the desk and saw Daniel in his now werewolf form. The sight scared her to see her best friend changed into an animal. Daniel turned to look at her, a wolf's face staring into her. Sam jumped back and hit the alarm. The noise seemed to irritate Daniel as his ears moved flat to his head. Daniel roared at Sam, clearly angered by the noise. Sam did the only thing her body would allow her to do as she ran as fast as she could into the corridor and away from him. By the time she was at the end of the corridor she heard a crash from behind. Daring a look over her shoulder she saw Daniel had crashed into the wall trying to give chase. Standing steadier on his hind legs, Daniel roared once again before dropping to all fours and pursuing. Sam nearly screamed as she saw the beast running at her. Sam bolted down the corridor once more. Sam only slowed up when she saw O'Neill and Teal'c running down the corridor towards her. O'Neill and Teal'c were armed with zats and upon seeing the black werewolf chasing Carter they all took aim.

"Get down!" O'Neill shouted.

Carter jumped to the ground and Daniel stopped and snarled and roared towards Teal'c and O'Neill. Carter rolled over on her back and saw Daniel rear up and roars at them. Before they could discharge a shot from the zat, Daniel jumped up and using his sharp claws, clung to the wall. Daniel ran up the wall and disappeared through a grate in the ceiling. Teal'c could hear his claws scarping and followed. O'Neill ran to Carter's side.

"Carter what happened?" O'Neill asked still not sure what he'd seen was true.

"It's true, the infection is lycanthropy. I don't know how we're going to save him." Carter was in shock.

"First we need to find him." O'Neill said to her as he tried to pull her to her feet.

"Sorry this ruined your day." Carter said remembering O'Neill was going on vacation after today.

"It's alright, she'll understand." O'Neill replied as he saw Dr Frasier coming towards them, "She's in shock Doc. I think she saw the whole thing."

"Ok Sam, lets gets you out of here and checked over." Dr Frasier said to her.

"Janet, he's... he's..." Carter started.

"We'll help him." Dr Frasier said to her as she led her away from the area.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I'm terribly sorry for the late update. Been so busy with work recently with long days and a very time between days off, covering people off sick or holiday. Having 2 jobs is nice but jeez it saps you of energy for a while. Anyway been trying to write some more of this and while listening to Audiomachine's 'The Truth' and well as 'song of the lonely mountain' from the hobbit film (which is amazing and a must see) I found the right tunes playing in the background to finish this chapter.

I hope you enjoy it and leave a nice review at the bottom.

**Chapter 4**

No one could understand him. He yelled and yelled and everyone ran or tried to shoot him. He hadn't hurt anyone, scared maybe but not hurt. He hid in the rafters till someone yelled then he would run again. Further and further they pushed him up and up till he was outside. The cocking of many guns rang in the mountain air. He tried to tell them to stop that he would come in quietly but they didn't understand. He heard the order and once again he ran; fast this time, dodging bullets and into the trees. Splinters rained down on him but he didn't stop, it only made him move faster till the trees grew too thick and he could hide.

"Ok, let's get some choppers in the air." O'Neill ordered not wanting to go into the thick woods with a trapped animal.

Carter remained on base; Frasier had given her a sedative and ordered to sleep in her room for a few hours. But she couldn't sleep. How could anyone sleep no matter how much sedative when you've just witnessed your best friend turn into a monster only thought to be in books and films? Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was the wolf monster lunging, jaws about to snap shut over her face. She heard over the comms the choppers getting mobilized. Even though zats and tranqs were being used, Sam couldn't help but feel something was wrong. It felt like they were hunting some system lord who was about to blow up the planet. But this was Daniel. He was sick and needed help. After a few hours of hearing nothing from the search, Sam went down to the infirmary.

"Hey Sam, did you get any sleep?" Frasier asked.

Sam could see she was smiling professionally but her eyes told the truth, she knew her friend hadn't slept much.

"Can I drive home? Or do I need to get a lift?" Sam asked ignoring the question.

"I'd recommend you get a lift." Frasier replied and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.

Nothing more needed to be said between them. Sam went back to her room and grabbed her things and went up to the top to arrange a lift home. Once she made it outside, the army chopper came in to land. Sam watched as O'Neill stepped off and threw the headset onto the seat and placed his trademark cap on clearly frustrated. He looked up at seeing Sam waiting and clutching her bag to her chest. An airman approached clearly her driver; he saluted but was dismissed away by the colonel.

"I'll drive you home." Jack told her his brown eyes unblinking as he made sure she understood.

Sam only nodded in response. Jack gave a rare hug in front of people as he didn't like people thinking his 2IC was weak at all. In all the years he'd known her she had proved countless times that she was as tough as any person in the army. But friendship wasn't a sign of weakness and neither is support. Jack left an arm round her shoulder as he guided her towards his truck and drove her home. The ride was quiet as they both had things they wanted to say but the words just didn't seem to fit this situation.

Jack walked Sam to her front door and leaned on the porch wall while Sam tried to fit her key into the lock. After a few minutes of fumbling, Jack took the keys off her and unlocked the door himself before handing them back.

"Sorry." Jack apologized.

Sam only smiled weakly before entering her house, Jack followed behind. Jack made his way to her kitchen and made her favorite brew before handing it to her, wrapping his hands round hers so he was sure she had hold of the mug. Sam placed the mug on the table before turning back to Jack who now stood in the longue like he didn't know what to do or say let alone what to do with his hands. Sam walked over to him and pulled him in a hug, something she had needed for a while, tears seemed to flow freely out of her closed eyes. Jack returned the gesture hugging her back.

"It's still Daniel. Somewhere in there is Daniel." Sam whispered into her CO's neck.

"I know Sam. We'll get him back. We always get him back." Jack replied back feeling something prick at the corner of his eye.

Jack left Sam's and sat in his truck for a few minutes, debating on whether to return to Sam's house, going back to base or heading home. His phone rang and when he answered it his decision was made up, he went home. Sam made herself a strong brew before sitting down on the sofa, feet curled under her. She went to read a book but all the words seem to say werewolf. Slamming the book shut, Sam picked up the remote and put the TV on. A film was on and Sam just listened to the white noise of voices, music and sfx. When she looked up instead of people talking it was werewolves snarling and snapping and almost screamed and turned the TV when she thought one of them had lunged out of the TV at her.

The house now in silence, Sam just sat curled up on the sofa sobbing and rocking herself slightly. Today was just too much for her. She was a soldier and she had seen friends and colleagues get blown up and injured in wars and fire fights and pilots going down with their planes. But she didn't know how to take her best friend who has changed from a man to a beast. Night time put the house in darkness and Sam had finally gone to sleep on the sofa, still curled up. It was only when she heard a noise at her back door did she wake up. Grabbing a hidden 9mm from a drawer Sam went to the back of the house, glad that the only light on was in the lounge keeping the kitchen in darkness. However it was too dark to see a shadow moving. A hand touched her shoulder and she spun round to fire till she felt something strong grip her wrist preventing her from firing the shot on target.

"Sam it's me Daniel." The shadow said to her in a hushed voice.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?!" Sam almost yelled in shock.

"I need help. I'm sorry I scared you earlier. I was scared myself and I was trying to ask for help. Seems wolf is the one language this linguist hasn't mastered yet." Daniel replied with a slight chuckle.

Sam could only smile. No matter what, Daniel was still her friend. Placing the gun on the counter she went to hit the light switch before Daniel stopped her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait Sam! I'm naked so please don't turn the lights on." Daniel yelled trying to find somewhere to hide.

Sam chuckled a little before finding a towel from the washing pile in the almost darkness and tossing it in his direction. She heard muttered thanks and went back to the light switch only putting the lights on dimly. Now she saw Daniel clearly and in his eyes she saw the fear in them. She grabbed a glass of water and handed it to him. Once again he muttered his thanks before drinking.

"What are you going to do? Return to base?" Sam asked him.

"No, all they're going to do is lock me up and I'm not living like that. Someone out there must know how to help me. Before you say anything, men are posted outside your house and I don't trust them to use zats or tranqs. In fact something tells me they're not SGC as I know Jack and he would have himself and Teal'c out there not random airmen." Daniel replied letting his fear known about what he saw outside and had a feeling he knew who they were after.

Sam frowned before heading upstairs and peering through the windows carefully and saw the black van outside across the road. Sam didn't want to let her friend loose on the world when he needed help but she didn't want him in the wrong hands. Disappearing into her spare room, Sam found a rucksack and rummaged through the wardrobe till she found a box of clothes that were Daniel's. She had them there since he had returned from being ascended, having let him stay at hers for a little while till he moved into his own place. Filling the rucksack with clothes, she left a set out and went downstairs and told him where it all was. By the time Daniel returned, Sam had ransacked her kitchen for some water bottle and ration packs she had stored away before stuffing them into his rucksack. Daniel thanked her constantly, just as he was about to leave again, Sam shook his hand and Daniel felt a wad of cash been placed there.

"Stay safe and I hope you come back cured." Sam told him.

Before she could back away, Daniel placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Sam for helping. I am sorry for scaring you earlier. I truly am." Daniel told her before leaving again.

Sam never got a chance to say she knew he was. Moving back to the lounge she saw the van was still outside but smiled knowing that they had lost. Curling back on the sofa, she picked up the book again and rather than seeing monsters, she knew things would eventually be ok. This was Daniel, a member of SG-1. He'd survived death several times, and he was the most determined and faithful person she knew. If he believed help was out there for him then somewhere out there would be.


End file.
